Christmas Cake Capers
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Cream gives Shadow a cake that Vanilla baked for him. The trouble is, however, that he does not like cake. So he gives it to Sonic - but not in the way you may expect...


**Here, I present to you a festive Sonic story, which I'm hoping you'll enjoy and will have a bit of a laugh at. Sure hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Vanilla stood in the kitchen, looking down at her work, feeling very proud of it.

In front of her, sitting on the worktop, was a Christmas cake that she had just finished baking. It was full of soft sponge and strawberry jam, covered in white icing. Using black, red and orange icing (which had been kept inside squishy tubes with nozzles on the ends) Vanilla had drawn a picture of Shadow's head on the flat top of the cake. The head of the hedgehog was looking up at her with red icing eyes, a small smile on its face that had been drawn in black icing. Below the head, Vanilla had written in red icing, 'MERRY CHRISTMAS, SHADOW'.

Sniffing the cake, Vanilla smiled, satisfied with her work. Baking Christmas cakes was an activity she did every Christmas. She enjoyed the baking process, as well as giving the cakes to Cream's friends, who would always tell her how wonderful she was at making such delicious cakes. Shadow, however, had never received one from her. Wanting him to enjoy the taste of her cakes, Vanilla had quickly set to work, baking a cake just for him. Now that it was finished, it was ready to be delivered to Shadow.

Not wanting to go out walking in the snow that was falling outside, and knowing her daughter would rather do it, Vanilla turned around on the spot to face the kitchen door. "Cream!"

Hearing her mother call her, the little six-year old rabbit hung the golden-coloured bauble she was holding from a branch on the Christmas tree, which was half covered in lights and decorations, before walking out of the living room and towards the kitchen. Her little Chao friend, Cheese, followed her, flying in the air. Vanilla had helped them make a start on decorating the tree before leaving them to bake the cake. Neither of them had any idea what Vanilla had been doing, and they were curious to know.

As soon as Cream entered the kitchen with Cheese in tow, her nose caught the smell of the cake. "Mmm. Is that homemade Christmas cake I can smell, Momma?"

"Yes it is, Cream," Vanilla replied proudly, placing the cake into a cardboard box that was on the worktop. She folded down the flaps before picking up the box, walking over to Cream and holding it out. "I want you to take it to Shadow."

"Okay, Momma," Cream nodded excitedly, taking the box from her mother in both hands. A happy smile was on her face. "It'll be nice to give it to Shadow, and I'd also enjoy a walk out in the snow."

"Put on some nice warm clothes before you go," Vanilla warned. "You don't want to be sick when Christmas Day comes."

"I will, Momma."

Walking out of the kitchen, Cream made her way to the front door. A wooden coat stand stood on the left side of the door. A small, pink winter coat was hanging from it, along with a matching pink scarf and winter hat.

After placing the box down onto the carpet, Cream took the coat off of the stand and put it on. She grabbed the scarf, wrapping it around her neck, before grasping the hat and pulling it over her fury head.

Ready to leave, Cream pulled the door open. She squealed happily when she saw the snow falling down gently from the sky, landing gently on the thick layer that covered the ground. Cream picked up the box, about to step out onto the snowy ground, when she looked up at Cheese, who was flying in the air, level with her head. The little Chao was eager to go out in the snow.

Cream was concerned for her best friend's safety, as she had no winter clothing to fit Cheese. "Will you be okay going out in the snow?"

Smiling fearlessly, the little Chao flew out of the house, chirping happily at being surrounded by snow. Cheese was not affected by the low temperature.

Cream realized her friend could cope with the weather, so she picked up the box and stepped out of the house, her feet sinking into the soft, crisp snow. "Bye, Momma."

"Bye, Cream." Vanilla stood in the doorway, her left hand on the door handle. "Enjoy visiting Shadow."

As Vanilla slowly closed the door, Cream walked along the path that led through the village with Cheese flying by her side. She was leaving footprints as she walked, but they were quickly covered up by the falling snow, which stuck to the little rabbit's winter clothing. Cream smiled happily as she looked around her snowy surroundings, enjoying getting to do a job for her mother in the snow.

Just then, Cheese started chirping loudly and pointed ahead. Cream glanced at the Chao before looking ahead, noticing Amy was walking along the path, a few yards in front of them, her back to them. She was dressed in a thick, red winter coat with a matching winter hat. Cream ran quickly ahead, having no trouble running in the deep snow. "Hello, Amy!"

Taken by surprise, Amy spun around, and smiled to see the little rabbit running towards her with the little Chao flying close behind. "Oh, hello, Cream. Hello, Cheese."

Cream stopped in front of the pink hedgehog, smiling up at her. "Isn't this snow lovely?"

"Chao!"

"Yeah, it's lovely to see some snow on Christmas." Amy looked down at the box Cream was holding. She pointed at it curiously. "What's that you got, Cream?"

Smiling proudly, Cream looked down at the box. "It's one of Momma's homemade Christmas Cakes. I'm taking it to Shadow."

"Your mom's homemade Christmas cake? Mmm…" Amy smiled, remembering the Christmas cake Vanilla had baked for her the previous Christmas. "Your mom sure does make lovely cakes, Cream. Do you think she could bake one for me – if she has time?"

"Of course, Amy. Momma loves baking cakes. She'd be happy to bake one for you, too."

"Thanks, Cream. Well, I gotta go." Amy raised a hand with a smile. "See you later."

"Bye, Amy. Merry Christmas."

"Chao!"

Cream and Cheese watched as Amy turned around and started to walk away from them. Once she had disappeared from view, they then walked quickly in the direction of Shadow's house, wanting to arrive there as soon as possible.

* * *

When the little rabbit and Chao approached Shadow's house, they stopped a metre from the door. Cream leaned to the side to have a peek through Shadow's living room window, wanting to see what Christmas decorations he had put up. To her surprise, there wasn't so much as a stocking hanging over the fireplace, let alone a Christmas tree. Cream was surprised at this, and assumed Shadow had forgotten he had to put decorations up. Stepping onto the snow-covered doorstep, she removed her right hand from the box, which she held in her left arm, to knock the door. Cheese flew over her head, wanting to be seen by Shadow as soon as he opened the door.

From inside the house, the door handle was turned. The door swung open and there stood a grumpy-looking Shadow, frowning at Cream. "What do you want?"

"Hello, Shadow!" Cream beamed cheerfully, taking no notice of the black hedgehog's miserable expression. She placed her right hand on the box, which she held out to Shadow. "Merry Christmas."

"Chao!" Cheese chirped happily, flying around Cream's head in circles.

Slightly surprised and confused, Shadow snatched the box out of Cream's hands and looked down at it, giving it a glare. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out," Cream giggled softly. She was very excited over Shadow seconds away from finding out he had been given one of her mother's homemade cakes.

Placing the box down onto the carpet, Shadow pulled the flaps on top back. His glare deepened when he saw the cake inside.

"It's one of Momma's homemade cakes," Cream explained proudly, still smiling at Shadow, despite the fact he had not smiled at all during their visit. "She made it just for you."

Shadow looked up from the cake at Cream, frowning angrily. "I don't like cake."

Cream's smile faded with disappointment. She looked at Shadow sadly, slightly hurt that he had just rejected her mother's hard work. "But you've never tried one of Momma's cakes."

"No. And I don't want to, either. As I said, I don't like cake."

"Well, you should give it a try, Shadow. You might like Momma's cakes. Everybody does. Oh, and by the way, you forgot to put your Christmas decorations up."

Shadow was about to inform Cream of the fact that he never intended to put his Christmas decorations up, but the little rabbit turned around on the spot, stepped off the doorstep and walked away. "Bye, Shadow. Enjoy the cake."

Standing in the doorway, Shadow watched as Cream walked away with Cheese flying by her side. He waited until they were out of sight, then looked down at the cake. He clenched his teeth at the site of it, as it looked disgusting to him. Anger was also building up inside him in response to the picture of himself on the cake, which he knew had been drawn in icing. Not intending to put one piece of the cake inside his mouth, Shadow closed the flaps of the box before picking it up. Stepping out of his house, he closed the door behind him before racing along the snowy ground. He wanted nothing to do with the cake, so he had decided he was going to have to get rid of it.

* * *

After racing through the village, Shadow stopped outside Sonic's house. Stepping onto the doorstep, he knocked on the door, smiling smugly at the fact he was going to be rid of the cake.

The door opened, and Sonic stood there, smiling to see the black hedgehog. "Hey, Shadow. What brings you here?"

Shadow placed the box down onto the doorstep. He pulled the flaps back so that Sonic could see the cake inside. "Cream bought me a Christmas cake that her mother baked for me."

Sonic looked down at the cake, impressed by the icing drawing of the black hedgehog. "Oh, Vanilla's Christmas cakes. They sure are nice. It was kind of her to bake a cake for you."

"Yeah, but I don't like cake."

Surprised at Shadow's words, Sonic looked up in disbelief. "You don't like cake?"

"No."

"Then why have you brought it here?"

Shadow bent over to gently take hold of the cake. He lifted it out of the box with both hands, taking care not to drop it, and held it out for Sonic to get a better look. "Because, Sonic, I want you to have it."

Sonic's eyes widened. He gazed at Shadow, shocked by his generosity. "You do?"

Shadow nodded slowly – then suddenly slid the cake into the palm of his left hand before drawing his left arm back. He grinned wickedly at the blue hedgehog. "Merry Christmas, Sonic."

Knowing what Shadow was about to do, Sonic help up his hands in front of him to try to protect himself, a startled expression on his face. His action did no good; Shadow hurled the cake at him, and the masterpiece of a dessert splattered in the blue hedgehog's face. Icing, sponge and jam were caked all over Sonic's face, which had a stunned expression, although it was soon replaced by an angry one.

As Shadow walked away, pleased with himself and glad to be rid of the cake, Sonic closed the door. He wiped some of the splattered cake off of his face before licking the contents off his gloved hand. He smiled slightly at the taste, enjoying the hard work of Vanilla, even if the cake was splattered.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sonic was outside Cream's house, knocking on her front door. The splattered contents of the cake were no longer on his face, having been rubbed off and eaten by him.

Cream opened the door, surprised and happy to see her fast friend. "Oh, hello, Sonic. Come on in."

"Thanks, Cream." Sonic stepped into the house while Cream closed the door behind him. He turned to her with a smile. "I've just seen Shadow with one of your mom's cakes."

"Oh." Cream looked at Sonic with curiosity and slight worry. "Was he eating it?"

"Oh, yes. He was eating it – and he loved it." Sonic had decided not to tell Cream that Shadow had actually thrown the cake into his face, as he knew it would upset her. He wanted the little rabbit to be happy and feel proud of her mother.

"Oh, great!" Cream squeaked happily, feeling delighted. "I'm glad he loved it."

"Yeah – and you know I love your mom's cakes, too, don't you?"

Cream looked up at Sonic with a nod, still smiling happily. "Yes, Sonic."

"Well, if it's no trouble, I would like not one, but _two _of your mom's cakes."

"_Two?_" Cream squealed in surprise, her brown eyes widening.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression, worried he was asking too much of Vanilla. "Well, that is, if it's too much for you mom-"

"Too much? No way is it too much for Momma." Cream shook her head with a smile before turning towards where the kitchen door was. "Momma!"

"Yes, Cream?" Vanilla called back from the kitchen.

"Are you now baking the cake for Amy?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Well, Sonic has come over, and he wants you to bake _two _cakes!"

"You don't have to!" Sonic called towards the kitchen door. "If it's too much trouble for you-"

"Don't be silly, Sonic," Vanilla called back cheerily. "I can bake two cakes for you. You wait here, and I'll have them ready."

Cream beamed happily and turned to Sonic, who had a huge grin on his face. Cream thought it was a grin of excitement. She walked over to the blue hedgehog, smiling softly up at him. "While you wait for your cakes, Sonic, would you like to help me and Cheese finish decorating our Christmas tree? We've nearly finished, but it would be nice if you did it with us."

Sonic's grin faded to a small smile as he turned to Cream, giving a nod. "Alright, Cream. That sure would be nice. I'd really enjoy that. Thanks for getting your mom to bake me two cakes, by the way."

Still smiling, Cream led Sonic towards the door to the living room. The blue hedgehog walked behind her, grinning deviously to himself. _Great! Soon, I'll have two of Vanilla's cakes, _he thought excitedly. _One to eat – and the other to hurl at Shadow, just like he hurled his cake at me!_

* * *

**There's my Christmas Sonic story. Sure hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it wasn't that good. :P**

**Merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
